A Pirate's Life for Me
by PercyJackson67
Summary: After losing his parents, and being rescued from the Armada by Boochbeard, "Dead-eye" Daniel Johnson has his mind set on becoming a pirate and getting revenge against Spymaster Deacon of the Armada. Along the way, he recruits several crew members, including some from a distant part of the Spiral, known only as Wizard City.
1. Chapter 1

A Pirate's Life for Me

By PercyJackson67

As far back as I can remember, I've been a pirate. I have had amnesia for as long as I can remember. Me first memory was sailing on me parents' ship, they were pirates too, ye see. Me mum was a Witchdoctor, an' a good'un, too. She hailed from Rapa Nui, an' was leader o' the Water Moles who lived there 'fore she met me dad. Me father was a Privateer who served in the Monquistan Navy. The King ordered him to Rapa Nui to claim it as Monquistan territory and force the Water Moles out, but he fell fer me mum an' they 'ad me.

Me dad desserted the Monquistan Navy, and became wanted fer it. He an' me mum teamed up to protect Rapa Nui from the Monquistans. I've still got a few o' the wanted posters with me mum an' dad's face on 'em. Anyways, eventually, me parents and the King ended the war an' became allies, so they were no longer wanted by the Monquistans, but then the Armada came to town, an' they became wanted all over again. They pillaged an' plundered the Armada ships whenever they could, until that fateful day.

The Armada raised the bounty on me parent's 'eads, an' me own, if ye can believe it. Me parents were now worth 50,000 gold each, dead or alive. I was worth a measly 3,000, dead or alive, but I was young, and wasn't very famous, yet. I 'spect the only reason I even 'ad a bounty on me 'ead was for bait to trap me parents. Finally, though, the crew on me parent's ship, _The Black Shark_, mutinied, an' turned me an' me parents over to the Armada. Me parents died to protect me from them, tellin' me to run, but, honestly, we were in the middle o' the sky, there wasn't a place to run. The Armada locked me up on Spymaster Deacon's ship.

If those ungrateful lubbers figured they were gettin' a reward for mutiny, they were wrong, 'cause Deacon destroyed _The Black Shark_, an' the crew along with it.

On our way to the Armada Headquarters, a jolly old pirate named Boochbeard an' his monkey friend, Mr. Gandry, rescued me from the brig. On my way out, I found a Crane Student named Wing Chun, an' rescued him as well. Boochbeard gave me a sparkthrower, 'cause he figured we might have to fight our way off the ship. Sure enough, once we got on the deck, Deacon sent some battle angels after us. Me an' Wing Chun fought them off eaily enough, but more an' more kept comin', so Boochbeard signaled his crew to finish them off.

We hurried up an' boarded Boochbeard's ship, but he was in no fit state to pilot it, so he 'ad me take over an' steer it to Skull Island. Once we docked, he had me get off his ship an' told me to find some lubber named Captain Avery. Wing Chun decided to come with me, so he an' I searched Skull Island for him 'til we found him.

"Well, even if Boockbeard does vouch for you, um, what did you say you're name was, again?"

"Daniel Johnson, but everyone what knows me calls me 'Dead-eye', 'cause I'm a sure-shot Musketeer."

"Yes, well, how nice for you. As I was saying, even if my old friend, Boochbeard, does vouch for you, every pirate who wishes to stay here must pay his dues."

"Sorry, mister, but I have no gold to pay ye with. Armada took me parents gold when they took 'em."

"Well, I'm sure we can work something out." Captain Avery scratched his chin. "Ah-ha! I've got it. Recently, my first mate, Finn Dorsal, stole my precious Jade Amulet, and rallied the Cutthroats. I very dearly want it back, and if you really are as good a shot as you claim, you should have no problem hunting Finn down and returning my Jade Amulet to me. Bring me that Amulet, and Finn, and I'll consider your first month's dues paid. I'll even throw in a ship!"

"Thank ye, Captain, ye won't regret this." I grabbed me gun on the way out, 'cause the guards wouldn't let me 'ave any weapons near Avery, an' me an' Wing Chun set out to look for Finn Dorsal.

**I really like this game, but, unfortunately, I'm not a full member, so I can't do anything more on the main storyline past getting to Blood Shoals. I'd appreciate it if anyone could tell me, in detail about what happens inside Blood Shoals after Ratbeard gets away from the Tavern on Skull Island. I have no clue what happens next after the third crew member joins, so I can't continue the story until I find out, so please tell me. In any case, tell me what you think about this story. Also, if you tell me about any other OC's you have, I might put one or more of them in the story. No more than 1 submission per reviewer, please. And no guest submissions, as there's no way to tell if anyone's submitted more than 1 OC. Here's the info I need to know:**

**Name (First and Last, no nicknames):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Nickname (This is where you put the nickname, obviously):**

**Type of Pirate (Privateer, Witchdoctor, Musketeer, Swashbuckler,Buccaneer.):**

**How their parents died (Unless the parents are still alive): **

**Flag Design and colors:**

**As well as any other info you want to include. Anyways, review this story, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Pirate's Life for Me

By PercyJackson67

As far back as I can remember, I've been a pirate. Me mum was a Witchdoctor, former leader o' the Water Moles of Rapa Nui. Me dad was a Privateer, formerly in the employ o' the Monquistan Navy. They met and began to work together to pirate and pillage any Armada ships sailing anywhere near Rapa Nui, making them the most wanted pirates on the Armada's Black List. O' course, I was wanted too, but mainly for bait to draw me folks into a trap.

Eventually, the crew o' me parents' ship mutinied, an' turned us over to Spymaster Deacon, of the Armada. Me parents died defendin' me, but Deacon captured me an' threw me in a cage on his ship anyways. Boochbeard an' Mr. Gandry recued me an' took me an a new friend o' mine named Wing Chun to a pirates sanctuary led by Captain Avery.

Captain Avery told me that if I wanted to stay in the haven, I'd 'ave to pay some dues, but since I didn't 'ave any gold, he told me that if I could retrieve his Jade Amulet, stolen by his first mate, Finn Dorsal, he'd consider my dues for the first month or so paid. He said he'd even give me a ship. So now Wing Chun an' me are goin' after Finn to get Captain Avery's amulet back.

"Where did Avery say Finn was, exactly?" Wing asked me once we left Avery's office.

"He didn't. Guess we're gonna 'ave to figure it out fer ourselves."

"Where do we start?"

"How about we ask that bloke over there?"

We ran over to some bloke who was busy yellin' orders at a bunch of cannoners, who were firing at the island across the bridge. I didn't like the looks of this, 'cause the island was firing back.

"You seem you be in a spot of trouble, mister." I shouted to the man.

"Yes, well, when Finn stole Avery's amulet, he ran across the bridge and riled up the Troggies. That's them that's firing at us."

"Well, I'm actually lookin' fer Finn. Avery sent me to take 'im down and retrieve the amulet for him. Said he'd let me stay 'ere fer awhile if I did."

"Well I don't give a Wharf Rat's arse what Avery promised you, we need someone to take down those slingshots o'er there. Them's what the Troggies are usin' to fire at us. Think yer up fer the job, lubber?"

"I'm no lubber, I'm Dead-eye Daniel Johnson, son of Charles Freeman and Spooky Isabella."

"So you're the one what the Armada's after, then, are ye?"

"Aye."

"Well, like I said, I don't give a Wharf Rat's arse! Now, If ye think yer pirate enough fer the job, then get to it, otherwise, get out o' my sight!"

"Fine. C'mon, Wing."

We ran across the bridge as fast as we could, but soon realised we didn't know where the slingshots were.

"Let's ask her." Wing pointed to a fox with a very big gun beside her. I decided not to get on her bad side, 'cause I 'ad the feelin' that she knew how to use it, proper.

We walked over to the fox, and I saw stars in Wing Chun's eyes. It seemed as if my new friend was in love.

"Hey, you!" The fox said, looking dead at me.

"Aye?"

"You the one what's picture is up on them wanted posters in town?"

"Aye."

"So, you're Dead-eye Daniel, eh?"

"Like I said, aye."

"Well, I'd like to see what yer made of, then. They say ye can down three Troggies with one spark. Let's see ye do it, then. If ye can, then I'll help you with what yer tryin' to do, whatever it be. Report to Lieutenant Smollet when yer done, I'll be waitin' there."

"How wil ye know if I've really done what ye've asked?"

"I can spot a lier, I can. When ye tell me ye've succeeded, I'll know if yer lyin'."

"Alrighty, then. I'll see ye in a bit."

And with that, me an' Wing ran off to fight some Troggies.

In no time at all, I'd done exactly what the fox said to do, and I ran over to where the fox was waitin'.

"Well, 'ave ye done it?"

"Aye, it be done. Three Troggies, one spark, just as ye said."

"I can see in yer eyes that yer tellin' the truth. Alright, well, I'm unaffiliated at the present, so."

"What?"

"Means I'm not on anyone's crew right now, an' I'm achin' to get back on the sea again, so if ye'll have me, I'd like to join yer crew, Captain."

"Well, I don't exactly have a crew, or a ship, per say. I don't know if ye could even call me a captain, really."

"Well, it's never too late to start buildin' yerself a crew, now is it?"

"I s'pose yer right, Miss...?"

"Me name's Bonnie Anne. And I'd be delighted to join yer crew."

"Alright then, welcome aboard."

"Now now, that's quite enough of that." Smollet said. He spoke differently than most pirates, he sounded more like Avery, the way he spoke 'is words. "I'm sure you're aware of our pedicament. Troggies raided our gunpowder stores last night, and are firing them back at the town. We need someone to mark those slingshots on this map, so the cannoners know where to aim to take them out. I'd be much obliged if you could mark them out."

"Aye, I can do that. I'll be back before ye can say 'Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of Yum!'"

"He didn't take the map." Smollet said to Bonnie Anne and Wing as I dashed off. Not a moment later, Wing and Bonnie caught up to me, the map in Bonnie's hand.

Evetnually, we found the first slingshot. Wing took note of the slingshot's position on the map and marked it with an 'X'. I had a diferent idea.

"Forget markin' it, I'll just destroy it meself."

"An' just how do ye plan on doin that?" Bonnie asked me, rhetorically.

"Just ye wait an' see." I pulled out my rifle and pointed it at one of the gunpowder barrels next to the slingshot. I pulled back the trigger an' sent a spark pellet flyin' at it, blowin' the barrel up, along with the other barrels, an' the slingshot itself.

The Troggies were goin' crazy tryn' to figure out where that had come from, then Bonnie fired an exploding spark pellet from her gun, takin' out both of 'em in one shot.

"Well, it ain't three with one spark, but I reckon I'm a fair shot meself, wouldn't ye say, Cap'n?"

"Aye, more than fair."

"More than fair, indeed." I heard Wing mutter to himself as he looked at Bonnie Anne, stars still swirling in his eyes.

"C'mon, lets go take down the other two." I said to my friends.

An hour later, we'd destroyed all three slingshots, and brought the map back to Smollet.

"Alright, 'ere's yer map, though I'm not sure what good it'll do, now that I've taken the liberty to destroy the slingshot's meself."

"You what?"

"Yeah, them 'splodin' barrels were gettin' on me nerves, what with the noise an' all, so I destroyed 'em meself."

"Well, there may be more to you than meets the eye, young pirate."

"Me name's Daniel Johnson, though ye can just call me 'Dead-eye'."

"Very well then, Dead-eye. I applaud you for taking the initiative. Now, I've been informed that you're going after Finn Dorsal, is that correct?"

"Aye, that be true."

"Well, be careful, he's Avery's first mate, and he's strong. Anyways, I've been told to help you in any way I can. I sent a couple of my own crew members in a few hours ago to find Finn, but I haven't seen head nor tail of either of them since. Livsey and Sheppard are their names, and if Finn is still on Skull Island, then they'll know where he is, assuming they're still alive."

"Thank ye fer yer assisstance." I said to Smollet as Wing, Bonnie and I ran off to find Livsey and Sheppard.


	3. Chapter 3

A Pirate's Life for Me

By PercyJackson67

As far back as I can remember, I've been a pirate. Me mum was a Witchdoctor, former leader o' the Water Moles of Rapa Nui. Me dad was a Privateer, formerly in the employ o' the Monquistan Navy. They met and began to work together to pirate and pillage any Armada ships sailing anywhere near Rapa Nui, making them the most wanted pirates on the Armada's Black List. O' course, I was wanted too, but mainly for bait to draw me folks into a trap.

Eventually, the crew o' me parents' ship mutinied, an' turned us over to Spymaster Deacon, of the Armada. Me parents died defendin' me, but Deacon captured me an' threw me in a cage on his ship anyways. Boochbeard an' Mr. Gandry recued me an' took me an a new friend o' mine named Wing Chun to a pirates sanctuary led by Captain Avery.

Captain Avery told me that if I wanted to stay in the haven, I'd 'ave to pay some dues, but since I didn't 'ave any gold, he told me that if I could retrieve his Jade Amulet, stolen by his first mate, Finn Dorsal, he'd consider my dues for the first month or so paid. He said he'd even give me a ship. So Wing an' me set out to look fer Finn to retrieve the amulet from 'im.

During our search, we were asked to locate three slingshots that the Troggies were usin' to fling barrels o' gunpowder at the town so's the cannoners could destroy 'em, but I took the initiative an' destroyed the slingshots meself. A Fox Musketeer named Bonnie Anne joined my small crew o' now three, an' the three o' us set off again to find Finn. A man named Smollet told us to find a couple o' lubbers called Livsey an' Sheppard, an' that they'd know where Finn was.

We was walking 'cross another bridge, when someone called out fer help.

"You there, help!"

I looked all around, an' eventually, I saw some frog guy locked up in a cage. Me friends an' I ran o'er to 'im.

"Thank goodness you're here. I'm afraid I can't quite get this lock open. One o' them Troggy Shaman's must have the key, so go on o'er there and bring me that key."

"Yer quite demanding, ye know that?" I replied.

"Yes, well, I figured that's what yer here fer."

"Sorry, but I'm actually lookin' fer a couple o' people."

"Well, maybe I know 'em. Get me out o' here an' I'll 'elp ye look fer 'em."

"D'ye know any lubbers go by the name o' Livsey or Sheppard?"

"Actually, I am Livsey. Me parter, Sheppard, went on ahead when he saw me get captured."

"Well, I s'pose ye know where to find Finn, then."

"Finn? What ye want with Finn?"

"Captain Avery sent me to get his amulet back from 'im. Seems Finn borrowed it without Avery's knowledge, an' ne'er gave it back."

"That's what we were sent to do. But enough 'bout that, go get that key, an' I'll help ye find Sheppard."

"Aye."

Wing, Bonnie an' me went an' ambushed a Troggy Shaman, who quickly called fer some help. A Troggy Hunter and a Troggy Warrior showed up and counetrattacked.

Wing used his "martial arts" to take down the Troggy Warrior while Bonnie fired a round of sparks an' downed the Hunter. The Shaman waved a stick 'round an' blasted Wing with some kind o' voodoo magic. Bonnie Anne called up a bird o' some sort that came up an' healed Wing's wound somehow.

I pulled my gun an' aimed, but the Shaman seemed to recognise me, 'cause he ran off like 'e was scared o' me. I took a deep breath an' waited for 'him to get 'bout a hundred yards away, then pulled the trigger.

Me spark went flyin', an' hit the Shaman dead in the back o' the 'ead. The Shaman fell down dead at the bottom of a tree.

I ran o'er and searched 'im. Along with the key, I found twenty gold coins.

The three o' us went runnin' back to Livsey an' unlocked the cage.

"There's lovely. Thank ye pirate, I thought I'd ne'er get outta there. What did ye say yer name was?"

"I didn't, but me name's Daniel Johnson."

"Wait, as in 'Dead-eye' Daniel Johnson?"

"Aye. That be me."

"Well, well, well. Ye know, the Armada's tripled the price on yer 'ead since ye broke out o' their Spymaster's ship."

"Really? So now I'm worth 9,000 gold?"

"Aye. An' 9,000 gold would make me Cap'n very, very 'appy wiv me."

"Don't even think 'bout it." I pulled me gun out an' pointed it at 'im. Bonnie did the same, and Wing did something with his arms an' right leg that made him look downright goofy, but it got the point 'cross.

"Relax, 'Dead-eye'! I'm only jokin'! Avery would 'ave me 'ead if I tried to collect a bounty on a pirate's 'ead in the Sacntuary! Then me Cap'n would!" Livsey started bursting with laughter.

"I see." I put me gun away, an' motioned fer Bonnie to do the same. Wing got the hint an' relaxed as well.

"In any case, show us where Finn is." Wing said to Livsey.

"I told ye, I don't know where Finn is, I only said I'd 'elp ye find Sheppard. He might know where Finn is, though."

"Alright, then where's Sheppard?" Bonnie demanded from 'im.

"Easy, easy. Here's what we'll do. Sheppard went on ahead when I got captured. 'e went on into the Skull Cave. Howeer, the place is swarmin' wiv Cutthroats. If ye can create a distraction, I'll wait fer ye in the mouth o' the Skull Cave, and look around fer any clue of where exactly Sheppard went."

"Fine. Wing, go with 'im. Bonnie Anne an' me can handle the distraction."

Wing an' Livsey waited fer us to get goin' before they went.

"Bonnie, look o'er there." I pointed at a stack o' crates on the dock next to a large Cutthroat ship. "Those look to be gunpowder, an' they're right next to the ship."

Bonnie got the hint, 'cause she aimed her cannon at the crates with me, an' we shot a round o' sparks at the crates, blowin' them up an' catchin' the ship an' the dock on fire.

Livsey an' Wing ran past us as Bonnie an' I started taking out as many Cutthroats as we could. By the time we were done, there were 'bout twenty Cutthroats lyin' on the ground, dead.

Bonnie an' me met up with Livsey.

"I found this note here left by Sheppard. Listen to this, 'Our buyer won't be here for a while. I'll be in the temple. When the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The temple entrance is in the Skull Cave.'"

"Alright. Let's go, mates. Into the Skull Cave." I said to Bonnie Anne an' Wing."

**So, no one is commenting on this story. This makes me sad. See - ****T-T**** So please comment! And don't worry, I'll get to the Wizard 101 crossover soon, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Pirate's Life for Me

By PercyJackson67

As far back as I can remember, I've been a pirate. Me mum was a Witchdoctor, former leader o' the Water Moles of Rapa Nui. Me dad was a Privateer, formerly in the employ o' the Monquistan Navy. They met and began to work together to pirate and pillage any Armada ships sailing anywhere near Rapa Nui, making them the most wanted pirates on the Armada's Black List. O' course, I was wanted too, but mainly for bait to draw me folks into a trap.

Eventually, the crew o' me parents' ship mutinied, an' turned us over to Spymaster Deacon, of the Armada. Me parents died defendin' me, but Deacon captured me an' threw me in a cage on his ship anyways. Boochbeard an' Mr. Gandry recued me an' took me an' a new friend o' mine named Wing Chun to a pirates sanctuary led by Captain Avery.

Captain Avery told me that if I wanted to stay in the haven, I'd 'ave to pay some dues, but since I didn't 'ave any gold, he told me that if I could retrieve his Jade Amulet, stolen by his first mate, Finn Dorsal, he'd consider my dues for the first month or so paid. He said he'd even give me a ship. So Wing an' me set out to look fer Finn to retrieve the amulet from 'im.

During our search, we were asked to locate three slingshots that the Troggies were usin' to fling barrels o' gunpowder at the town so's the cannoners could destroy 'em, but I took the initiative an' destroyed the slingshots meself. A Fox Musketeer named Bonnie Anne joined my small crew o' now three, an' the three o' us set off again to find Finn. A man named Smollet told us to find a couple o' lubbers called Livsey an' Sheppard, an' that they'd know where Finn was.

We walked 'round a bit, an' eventually found Livsey in a cage. He'd been captured by the Troggies while he an' Sheppard was lookin' fer Finn, an' asked us fer help. We fought a Troggy Shaman an' some o' its friends in order to acquire a key to Livsey's cage an' set 'im free. After that, Bonnie Anne an' I shot down a bunch o' Cutthroat pirates to get us closer to the Skull Cave, where we found a note from Livsey's mate, Sheppard, what told Livsey to bring us to 'im so's he could tell us where to find Finn.

It took us a while longer than expected, but we finally found Sheppard near a room filled near to the brim with water.

"So, you're the poor bastards that Captain Avery sent after Finn, huh? I pity you, I've met Finn, an' he's not one I'd like to tango with again. Fortunately, it doesn't look like any of us'll get the chance. See that?" He pointed to the room filled with water. "That there's where Finn went. There's a sealed chamber under the water, an' that's where Finn took the amulet fer safekeepin'. Word around the shark tank is that he's waitin' for them Cutthroat's to finish the repairs on _The Old Chum_ an' replenishin' their stores, then he's bartered passage off Skull Island with 'em. He's gonna take the amulet an' run."

"So, we're in a bad way when it come's to dealin' with Finn, I take it?"

"Aye. What did you say yer name was, again?"

"I didn't. Me name's 'Dead-eye' Daniel Johnson. An' I'm gettin' real tired of introducin' meself."

"Har! I 'magine so. I've 'eard o' ye, 'Dead-eye' Daniel Johnson. Yer s'posed to be one heck of a shot. Can't count all the times I 'eard o' ye sendin' another sailor down to Davy Jones' locker. Right inspirin', it was. I reckon if yer the one Avery sent, then we stand a good chance o' takin' down Finn. I 'eard that them Troggies are helpin' Finn out. Seems they be the ones keepin' the water level up so's we can't get to 'im.

"I 'eard one o' the Cutthroats sayin' that someone found a key to a shrine somewhere in the ruins. 'pparently, that shrine controls the floodin' o' this room. If ye could find a way to activate the shrine, I'm bettin' that the water'll go down an' we might could get to Finn an' get Avery's amulet back."

"Right, thanks fer the help, mate."

"Don't mention it. If ye can get the water down, I'll help ye get Finn. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, I 'magine that if Finn's really as bad as I keep hearin', then I could use all the help I can get, 'specially if he's got help."

"Too right ye be."

I took off lookin' fer the key to the shrine after promisin' Sheppard I'd be back. After only a little while, I found a band of Cutthroats wanderin' the ruins, an' got into a bit of a tussle with 'em. I pulled out my sparquebus an' fired a quick round, droppin' one o' them fishies like a stone, then reloaded while Bonnie Anne did the same to another Cutthroat. While we reloaded, Wing Chun ran up an' kicked the third Cutthroat in the 'ead several times, knockin' 'im out.

By the time Me an' Bonnie was reloaded, Wing had already taken out the other three Cutthroats as well. I searched their bodies, an' found the key amongst one o' their bags.

Me crew an' I then ran fer the shrine an' unlocked it. Inside, there were three statues surroundin' a giant pillar set in the middle o' the room. One Troggy was guardin' each statue, so I figured that that's how to use the shrine. I shot first, as usual, an' dropped the Troggy Shaman. Bonnie Anne shot down the Troggy Hunter, an' Wing took down the Warrior. I ran over to search one o' the statues fer a way to activate it, but then three more Troggies appeared out o' nowhere an' attacked us.

I shot at one o' them, but it was a Shaman, an' threw up some kind o' barrier to block me shot. It flung some kind o' green light at me, an' sent me flyin' backways a bit. I tried to stand, but it hurt too much. I looked over at me friends, but they were in a bad way, too. Suddenly, help arrived. Some lubber from outside the Shrine appeared. A Witchdoctor must've 'eard the commotion an' came to help. 'e was dressed funny, though. Instead o' the raggedy clothes an' skulls an' bones I'd seen Witchdoctors wearin', he was decked out in some kind of yellow an' blue robe an' pointy hat.

On his shoulder was perched an odd kind o' bat. It was a dull gray color, with a long, forked tongue. The Witchdoctor waved his wand an' a glowin' symbol appeared, shaped like a triangle with an eye in the center. After the symbol faded, a much larger version o' the bat appeared an' attacked the Shaman, breakin' its concentration on the spell holdin' me down. The large bat didn't kill the Shaman, an' it flung the same green light at the Witchdoctor as it had at me. I quickly sprung to me feet an' shot the Troggy dead, an' the Witchdoctor summoned another bat-thing that killed off the Hunter that was holdin' Bonnie Anne while the little bat took out the Warrior that was holdin' Wing.

I cleaned off me gun an' walked over to the Witchdoctor.

"Thanks, mate, we were in a tight jam 'till ye showed up. How can we repay ye?"

"For starters, you can tell me why you speak so oddly. Then you can tell me where I am, exactly?"

"I think yer mistaken. It be ye who talks funny. I never heard one who talks like ye do, lubber. As to where ye be, why, yer on Skull Island, in the Skull Cave. Shouldn't ye know that?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Skull Island? Skull Cave? Is this anywhere near Wizard City?"

"Wizard City? Where be that?"

"It's in the center of the Spiral."

"That's not true, I heard tell that the center o' the Spiral is just a black hole. Anyways, since ye helped me just now, maybe ye'd like to help me with somethin' else?"

"If I can be of assisstance, then I'm at your service. I am Morgrim Legendgem. I'm a Conjuror from Wizard City. I study Myth Magic under Cyrus Drake. Who knows, maybe if I follow you around a bit, I'll find out how I ended up here."

"I don't know about that, but I s'pose I should introduce meself. I'm 'Dead-eye' Daniel Johnson. Yes, I be the one on the wanted posters. I'm wanted by the Armada for 9,000 gold."

"Gracious me! You mean you're a criminal?"

"Wait, ye've never heard o' me, 'ave ye?"

"No, never. But I must say, I'm regretting agreeing to help you already."

"Well, to be fair, ye are in a Pirate Haven. 'most everyone here's a criminal, on the run from the Armada."

"Well, I suppose maybe I could ask the Armada if they know anything that could help me."

"No! Ye don't want to do that. What ye have to realise is, just 'cause I'm a criminal, doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Matter o' fact, I'm pretty decent, once ye get to knowin' me. 'sides, ye show up anywhere near the Armada dressed like that, they'll lock ye up just fer bein' crazy. An' if they find out yer a Witchdoctor, they'll hang ye."

"Well, I suppose you're right about my clothes. Seeing how you're dressed, I suppose I should find a way to change. As for being a Witchdoctor, you're wrong. I'm a Conjuror. I don't know what a Witchdoctor is, but the proper term for me is Conjuror."

"Listen, ye just used Hoodoo magic, didn't ye?"

"No, it's Myth Magic. Hoodoo is a vey spooky form of magic that involves sacrifices and whatnot. It's somewhat akin to Necromancy, or Death Magic."

"Well, whatever ye call it, the Armada will arrest ye, an' hang ye if they find out ye've got it."

Morgim hesitated, then responded, "Alright, fine, I'll accompany you. I'll become a pirate and blend in, but you've got to keep me away from this Armada, and you've got to help me get home, deal?"

"Sounds right fair to me. Although, like I said, I'm wanted meself. 9,000 gold coins on me 'ead, there is."

"I'll take my chances. 'Dead-eye' Daniel Johnson, until we part ways, I'll accompany you."

"'Right then. By the way, this is Bonnie Anne, an' Wing Chun. Now that introductions are out of the way, come along, gang."

Morgrim quickly figured out about the buttons on the statues, so we all pressed all the buttons, an' the pillar in the center of the room dropped into the floor. More Troggies appeared, but Morgrim an' his bat quickly downed them.

We ran out o' the shrine an' joined Sheppard at the water room. The water had all but disappeared, revealing an opening large enough for several Cutthroats to pass through. Finally, we had found Finn.

**So, I finally decided which of my Wizard101 wizards I was going to introduce to the story, and I'm quite happy with my choice. Anyways, PLEASE start commenting on this story! I REALLY want to know what people think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Pirate's Life for Me

By PercyJackson67

As far back as I can remember, I've been a pirate. Me mum was a Witchdoctor, former leader o' the Water Moles of Rapa Nui. Me dad was a Privateer, formerly in the employ o' the Monquistan Navy. They met and began to work together to pirate and pillage any Armada ships sailing anywhere near Rapa Nui, making them the most wanted pirates on the Armada's Black List. O' course, I was wanted too, but mainly for bait to draw me folks into a trap.

Eventually, the crew o' me parents' ship mutinied, an' turned us over to Spymaster Deacon, of the Armada. Me parents died defendin' me, but Deacon captured me an' threw me in a cage on his ship anyways. Boochbeard an' Mr. Gandry recued me an' took me an' a new friend o' mine named Wing Chun to a pirates sanctuary led by Captain Avery.

Captain Avery told me that if I wanted to stay in the haven, I'd 'ave to pay some dues, but since I didn't 'ave any gold, he told me that if I could retrieve his Jade Amulet, stolen by his first mate, Finn Dorsal, he'd consider my dues for the first month or so paid. He said he'd even give me a ship. So Wing an' me set out to look fer Finn to retrieve the amulet from 'im.

During our search, we were asked to locate three slingshots that the Troggies were usin' to fling barrels o' gunpowder at the town so's the cannoners could destroy 'em, but I took the initiative an' destroyed the slingshots meself. A Fox Musketeer named Bonnie Anne joined my small crew o' now three, an' the three o' us set off again to find Finn. A man named Smollet told us to find a couple o' lubbers called Livsey an' Sheppard, an' that they'd know where Finn was.

We walked 'round a bit, an' eventually found Livsey in a cage. He'd been captured by the Troggies while he an' Sheppard was lookin' fer Finn, an' asked us fer help. We fought a Troggy Shaman an' some o' its friends in order to acquire a key to Livsey's cage an' set 'im free. After that, Bonnie Anne an' I shot down a bunch o' Cutthroat pirates to get us closer to the Skull Cave, where we found a note from Livsey's mate, Sheppard, what told Livsey to bring us to 'im so's he could tell us where to find Finn.

After we found Sheppard, 'e told us 'bout this shrine what could only be opened by a key, an' that inside, we'd find somethin' what would 'elp us get to Finn Dorsal. We 'ad to fight off a couple o' Cutthroats, but we found the key, opened the shrine an', with the help o' some lubber claimin' to use magic other than Hoodoo, we got the water shut off. The lubber joined my crew, or somethin' to that effect, an' vowed to help me get Finn.

"Well, it looks like you've cleared the way to this Finn character. So I suppose we're going down there to fight him?" The "Conjuror" said, pretty much summin' up the situation.

"Aye."

"Ye talk funny, fer a Witchdoctor." Sheppard said to the lubber.

"Yes, I've been told." Morgrim said with a sideways glance to me.

"Anyways, I should report back to Cap'n Smollet, but I figure I'll help ye clean up after Finn first." Sheppard said.

"Aye. I reckon that's a right smart idea." Morgrim seemed to be pickin' up on the way we speak 'round 'ere, but he was still makin' it too obvious that he ain't from around 'ere.

"Alright then. Come along, gang. It's time to go fishin'." I said as I loaded up me sparquebus.

Bonnie Anne an' me pointed our guns at the wall separatin' us from Finn, and emptied them into the barrier without makin' a dent. Morgrim stepped up an' waved his wand around a bit while we reloaded. That yellow triangle thing with an eye in the middle appeared again, an' a tall, green creature appeared out o' nowhere. He wielded a right big club an' swung it, bashin' down the wall, revealin' 'bout fifty or so Cutthroats, includin' two rather large ones in the very back o' the small army. In the center of the room, hoverin' above a large slab o' rock, was the Jade Amulet.

Sheppard charged right on in, an' I glanced to me crew fer but a mere second, then aimed me gun at the 'ead o' one o' the Cutthroats, blastin' him across the room. Bonnie twisted a dial on her mini-cannon, then fired an explosive shot that spread outover a wide area an' downed 'bout five o' the Cutthroats. Wing ran on ahead an' downed another by slidin' 'tween his legs, jumpin' up an' kickin' him in the head. Sheppard crossed blades with one o' the larger Cutthroats, but I don't think that it was Finn.

"Marcus! Stop foolin' 'round an' destroy that whimperin' dog!" said the larger Cutthroat with goggles on his head. He was all tattooed, an' was wieldin' two odd-shaped blades almost like a cross 'tween brass knuckles an' scythes.

The other one, Marcus, I supposed, snarled an' brought 'is curved blade up in an arc, a fierce uppercut that was sure to kill Sheppard if 'e didn't block it quick.

As it turned out, 'e didn't 'ave to block it. I saw, out the corner o' me eye, Morgrim wave his wand an' the glowin' triangle thing appeared, an' a yellow shield with the same triangle thingy in blue appeared right in front o' Sheppard, inteceptin' Marcus' attack an' causin' it to bounce off, harmin'no one. The shield disappeared immediately, but it left Marcus open for a direct counter-attack. Sheppard launched into a frenzy of attacks, cuttin' an' slashin' Marcus willy-nilly 'til Marcus lay dead at his feet.

I recovered from me fit o' wonder just in time to see three Cutthroats chargin' at me, an' quickly killed them before they could come much further. Their bodies lay smokin' on the ground as Finn lept over them. He brought his blades down an' nearly cleaved Wing in two 'fore he jumped backwards. Even with Wing's quick reflexes, 'e still got cut 'long the chest by Finn's twin blades, an' fell down, near dead. Finn moved to finish 'im off, but I shot one o' his blades out o' his hands, gettin' his attention. He charged at me, not botherin' to pick up his other blade, an' I shot him, but barely missed any vital areas as he stumbled over one o' the Cutthroat bodies lyin' about.

_So much fer "Dead-eye". _

I shot again, this time, catchin' him right in the knee. He crumpled to the ground an' started spazzin' out in pain. Seein' their leader go down, the other Cutthroats all fled, leavin' their fallen comrades behind. Sheppard, Bonnie Anne, Wing an' me all searched the bodies, but only found 'round 50 gold an' a green an' purple chameleon in a sack. I freed the lizard, an' she started followin' me, so I figured I'd keep 'er an' name 'er Miss Lizzie

"Come on, Miss Lizzie." 'pparently, she'd been trained already, 'cause she seemed to understand ev'rythin' I said, an' she seemed to like her name, as well.

I walked to the center of the room an' picked up the Jade Amulet. Sheppard said he'd stay behind an' bring Finn to Avery 'imself, so the rest of us all left the temple an' returned to Avery directly. Sheppard seemed to have found a shortcut, because Finn was in shackles already behind Avery when we got there.

"Well, a deal's a deal, and I promised you a ship, so a ship you'll have. Take this letter to Dockmaster Dan by the pier and claim your reward. I must admit, I never expected you to actually succeed in the capture of Finn, I am thoroughly impressed."

"Thank ye kindly, Cap'n Avery. Ye'll not regret this."

"I should hope not. I do not like to be disappointed, young Daniel."

"Captain Daniel, if ye please. I don't like to be called a child, or "young man", or anythin' o' the sort."

"My apologies." Avery turned to see me new companions. "I see you've picked up some new crew members. You're well on your way to being a Legendary Pirate." Avery chuckled to himself, an' I got the feelin' that he was mockin' me, which I didn't take kindly to, but I also got the feelin' that Avery was not one I'd want to anger, so I let it be.

"Hello, I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name is Morgrim Legendgem, and I must say, I find the presence of another of my academical, and grammatical, standard very comforting." Morgrim shot me a look that scolded me fer tellin'him to change how he spoke, when it obviously was not uncommon fer others to speak like him.

"Well well well. A gentleman under the leadership of "Captain" Dead-eye Daniel Johnson. I must say, "Captain" Daniel, I am impressed."

"I'm not one of his crew members, I'm just sticking with him until I can figure out how to get home."

"Oh? And where exactly, may I ask, _is_ your home?"

"It's in Wizard City, that's in-"

"In the center of the Spiral. Yes, I know. I've had dealings with the Headmaster, Merle Ambrose."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's cost me a great deal of money. He's quite the businessman, I must say I almost admire him for it. It's been a great while since we've spoken, but the last time we did, I think we left it on friendly terms."

"Well, do you think that perhaps you could give me a ride home?"

"Well, I know a merchant who will be going across the Spiral, to Krokotopia on business within two months' time, but he must make a stop in Wizard City along the way. Apparently, Professor Halston Balestrom has ordered another crate of Flying Fish scales and Batacuda teeth for his Divination class. Perhaps you could barter passage with the merchant. He won't be ready for quite some time, but if you're willing to wait, that would be the soonest you could get home."

"I suppose. But what am I to do in the meantime?"

"Ye could stick with me for a while. Who knows, ye might even grow to like it here." I suggested, not wanting to be ignored anymore.

The Witchdo- I mean, Conjuror thought about it fer a minute, then agreed, thinkin' that it couldn't hurt.

"One thing though. Even if I don't agree with you about my speech, you are right about my choice of wardrobe. I don't want to appear inconspicuous, so I will need to change."

"Alright. I'm goin' to Remmington's Steel, so we can stop by Otulaw's Outfitters while we're in town, before goin' to see the Dockmaster." I said as the four of us, an' Miss Lizzie an' Morgrim's bat-thing left Avery's office an' headed fer the marketplace.

**Avast ye lubbers! Just kidding. Let me know what you think, and I still need help! tell me what happens in the game after Ratbeard's escape to Blood Shoals, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Pirate's Life for Me

By PercyJackson67

As far back as I can remember, I've been a pirate. Me mum was a Witchdoctor, former leader o' the Water Moles of Rapa Nui. Me dad was a Privateer, formerly in the employ o' the Monquistan Navy. They met and began to work together to pirate and pillage any Armada ships sailing anywhere near Rapa Nui, making them the most wanted pirates on the Armada's Black List. O' course, I was wanted too, but mainly for bait to draw me folks into a trap.

Eventually, the crew o' me parents' ship mutinied, an' turned us over to Spymaster Deacon, of the Armada. Me parents died defendin' me, but Deacon captured me an' threw me in a cage on his ship anyways. Boochbeard an' Mr. Gandry recued me an' took me an' a new friend o' mine named Wing Chun to a pirates sanctuary led by Captain Avery.

Captain Avery told me that if I wanted to stay in the haven, I'd 'ave to pay some dues, but since I didn't 'ave any gold, he told me that if I could retrieve his Jade Amulet, stolen by his first mate, Finn Dorsal, he'd consider my dues for the first month or so paid. He said he'd even give me a ship. So Wing an' me set out to look fer Finn to retrieve the amulet from 'im.

During our search, we were asked to locate three slingshots that the Troggies were usin' to fling barrels o' gunpowder at the town so's the cannoners could destroy 'em, but I took the initiative an' destroyed the slingshots meself. A Fox Musketeer named Bonnie Anne joined my small crew o' now three, an' the three o' us set off again to find Finn. A man named Smollet told us to find a couple o' lubbers called Livsey an' Sheppard, an' that they'd know where Finn was.

We walked 'round a bit, an' eventually found Livsey in a cage. He'd been captured by the Troggies while he an' Sheppard was lookin' fer Finn, an' asked us fer help. We fought a Troggy Shaman an' some o' its friends in order to acquire a key to Livsey's cage an' set 'im free. After that, Bonnie Anne an' I shot down a bunch o' Cutthroat pirates to get us closer to the Skull Cave, where we found a note from Livsey's mate, Sheppard, what told Livsey to bring us to 'im so's he could tell us where to find Finn.

After we found Sheppard, 'e told us 'bout this shrine what could only be opened by a key, an' that inside, we'd find somethin' what would 'elp us get to Finn Dorsal. We 'ad to fight off a couple o' Cutthroats, but we found the key, opened the shrine an', with the help o' some lubber claimin' to use magic other than Hoodoo, we got the water shut off. The lubber joined my crew, or somethin' to that effect, an' vowed to help me get Finn.

Finally, we battled Finn Dorsal an' his lackeys. Wing Chun got wounded, but we managed to beat the Cutthroats, who all ran after Finn was beat. I recovered Avery's Jade Amulet an' took it back to him while Sheppard took Finn back. Avery gave me a letter that he said told Dockmaster Dan to give me a ship o' me own, as a reward, an' told Morgrim that he could barter for passage on a merchant's ship headin' fer Wizard City, but it wouldn't be leavin' fer another couple of months, so Morgrim decided to stick with me in the meantime.

"Alright. There's Outlaw's Outfitters over there. There's where ye'll get yer new clothes." I counted out fifty gold coins or so an' gave 'em to me new friend, so's he could pay fer the clothes. (Ha! There's one! A pirate payin' fer clothes!)

"Thanks."

"No problem, matey! Anyways, I'm goin' to Remmington's Steel to look fer a better gun, then I'll be headin' to the pier to find Dockmaster Dan. If yer not done by the time I leave Remmington's, then that's where ye'll find me."

"Very well."

"Also, ye don't want to buy anythin that ye normally see 'round here. Like the stuff I'm wearin'. Ye speak too... er... formally... for regular clothes. Ye'll probably have to find somethin' fancy."

"Alright. Perhaps I have enough saved up from Wizard City to buy something... appropriate."

"Aye. Well, I'll probably need to go to Outlaw's Outfitters later meself. After all, this isn't the usual attire fer the captain of a ship."

"I suppose not." Morgrim turned an' headed inside as I entered the armory.

"Ahoy there! I take it yer new to the sanctuary, eh?" The man behind the counter said as I entered. There was one other person inside, a real spooky lubber. He had white hair clear down to his shoulders, and blood red eyes that just about shot flames when they looked at me. The shopkeep seemed terrified of him as well, but didn't do anythin' to show it.

"Aye. I'm-"

""Dead-eye" Daniel Johnson." The red-eyed kid said.

"Aye. That be me."

"The musketeer kid who's worth 9,000 gold. That's a hefty bounty for a child." His voice was unlike anythin' I'd ever heard. It was barely more than a whisper, yet he projected it far enough that I could hear it plainly. It had a clear sinister-ness to it, an' I found meself wantin' to shoot him dead where he stood. An' I would've, too, probably would've succeeded, 'cept he was wearin red fox furs with black raven feathers on the shoulders, an' carried with him a long staff with a Troggy's skull tied tight to the top. On top o' his head was a beast's skull, minus the lower jaw, hollowed out to make a helmet. 'Round the crown was red an' black feathers long as his arms. I knew without askin'. He was a witchdoctor.

"Aye. As I said, that be me."

"I must say, I've long been wanting to meet a child pirate of my own calibre. Unfortunately, it seems there are none even here, at the pirate's sanctuary." He smiled, his yellowing teeth seemin' to glow.

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"It means, don't get in my way. Now, _Mr. Remmington_, I believe we were doing business?"  
"Ah, yes. Here's your magic dust. That'll be 10 gold." I was stunned. Everywhere else I'd gone, merchants wouldn't sell magic dust fer less'n 30 gold. Then I realized, he was just tryin' to get rid of him.

"Thank you very much, _sssssir._" He hissed the last word, then left, glarin' at me as he passed.

"Well, well, well. What can I do fer ye?" Mr. Remmin'ton asked cheerily.

"Well, fer starters, ye can tell me who in blazes that was."

He shivered. "That be Dirk Anderson. Most call him "Shadowy" Dirk, an' I'm sure ye can see why. He's a witchdoctor out of Krokotopia. **[To be changed as necessary]** He's a right nasty one. Killed his own parents. Slit their throats in their sleep, he did. **[To be changed as necessary]** Worth almost 30,000 gold to the Armada."

"Really?! 30,000 gold?! An' I thought me own bounty was large."

"Aye, it is, but as I said Shadowy Dirk Anderson is a right nasty one. Word has it that he an' his crew took down more'n ten Armada ships at once."

"So, not one to make an enemy of."

"Defn'itely not. Anyways, what can I help you with?"

"Oh right! I nearly forgot. I need a new gun. Preferably somethin' smaller'n this." I set my Sparquebus on the counter.

"Aye. I've got just the thing, I do. How'd ye like a pair of double-barrelled pistols?"

"Pistols? Never thought 'bout them."

"Oh, they're very popular 'mongst the Privateers. Even the ones who usually prefer rapiers never go into battle without a pistol."

"Alright, let me see one."

Mr. Remmin'ton pulled out two identical double-barrelled sparklocks an' handed 'em to me.

"They feel natural. Almost an extention o' me arms. But can they fire?"

"Test 'em out yerself." He pointed to a back room with six dummies lined up 'long the back wall. I took aim an', in rapid succession, shot two right through the head, two in the chest, and two of 'em I got creative with.

"Well, seems like yer nickname ain't entirely wrong! Yer a fair shot! Though, probably not as good as Ole Fish-eye."

"Old who?"

"Ole Fish-eye. He's a member o' Captain Avery's personal crew, an' he trains all the musketeers."

"Really? I want to meet this guy. Where can I find him?"

"Don't know. No idea where he roosts. But all musketeers endup wherever he is, anyways. It's inevitable, an' I reckon yer time's comin' soon."

"Thank ye. How much do I owe ye fer the pistols?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, this time. Consider it a favor."

"Right. Thanks. I'll be sure to return the favor sometime."

"Ye'd better. Now, come on, off with ye."

"Aye." I turned and left, headin' fer the pier.

"Ahoy!" I shouted as Dockmaster Dan came into view.

"What d'ye want?"

"I've got a letter from Captain Avery fer ye."

"Oh? Is that right?" Dan took the letter from me an' read it, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothin'. Nothin' at all! Alright, accordin' to this here letter, I'm to give ye a ship."

"That's what Avery told me."

"Alright, well, yer new ship is just right over yonder." Dockmaster Dan pointed to the very edge of the pier, where a magnificent blue and yellow Monquistan Frigate was docked.

"Really? That's my ship?!"

"Oh? My apologies, young pirate, that does not appear to be the ship I'm to give ye. That there's Captain Avery's ship, _The Flying Ape._ I'm to give you a much better ship, _The Rusty Cannon._"

"The _Rusty Cannon_?"

"Aye. That's it over there." Dockmaster Dan pointed beyond the _Flying Ape_, so I stepped off the pier and walked along the shore until I saw a leaky old raft floating just beside Avery's ship.

"There must be a mistake, Avery said he'd give me a ship, not a piece of driftwood." I said when I returned to Dan.

"Well, what can I tell ye? Ye made a deal with a pirate. Ye don't like it, ye'll have to take it up with him."

"Avery has cheated us! Let us go confront him and settle this matter!" Wing said angrily.

"Aye. That's a right smart idea. Go tic off the lord of Skull Island, king of the pirate haven. Very smart." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, ye're the captain, I suppose, so it's yer choice, not mine. But if I was ye, I'd let it alone. Maybe take the "boat" out, act like ye got in a bad way, ask some sailors fer a ride back here, then when they're not lookin', commandeer their ship. Maybe even gain Avery's respect."

"I might try that, but first, I'm goin' to have a word with Avery. Maybe this was all just a mistake."

"Alright, Captain. As I said, it's yer choice, not mine."

I took off back to Avery's office, Bonnie Anne and Wing Chun following right behind me.

"Avery! What is the meanin' of this?" I shouted at him after I burst into his office.

"What? Don't you like your boa- I mean, ship?"

"Ye know very well that that is not a ship, it's a flyin' deathtrap!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the only ship available. If you don't like it, I suppose you could pay several thousand gold to have a better one comissioned for you, but that could take months, what with having to earn the money, then having to actually have the ship built. Or, you could accept my very generous offer, take the raft, and make do with what you've got."

I couldn't believe what I was hearin'! Well, I could, actually. I _was_ dealin' with a pirate, after all. But still, I'd never figured on a pirate cheatin' a pirate!

"If it makes a difference, I truly appreciate you getting my amulet back. And to show you just how much it means to me, I'll tell you a story."

"No thank you. Stories hold no value to me. I want somethin' of substance."

"Once upon a time, there lived a pirate called Captain Gunn."

"I said no."

"He was on a voyage from the land of Moo Shu, and he found a plant called the Yum-Yum fruit."

"Are ye listenin' to me?"

"He took the fruits and did many things with them. He made Yum Pie, Yum Cake, Yum Pudding, but his true stroke of genius, was when he bottled it."

"Hello? I don't want to hear a story!"

"For leagues around, people came to taste Gunn's greatest invention. He even wrote a song to go with it. Every time someone sang "Yohoho and a bottle of Yum!", Gunn made one penny."

"Forget it, yer not listenin'."

"By the time he retired, Gunn was a very rich man. Then, he died, his treasure disappearing."

"Let's go, guys." I said to my companions, and we started to walk away.

"But recently, a colleague of mine has uncovered Gunn's Last Will and Testament, which contains detailed directions to Gunn's gold."

We stopped in our tracks and slowly turned to face Avery, who smiled as he saw that he had my attention.

"As a reward for getting my amulet back, I will get you in on the crew that's leaving on a journey to find Gunn's gold. You'll get a portion of it, and all I ask is that when you accomplish the quest, you bring me the golden cup that lies within Gunn's hoard."

"It's a deal. Where do I go."

"I think it's time you met your new trainer, Ole Fish-eye."

Suddenly, an old pelican stepped out of the shadows, an odd set of goggles on his face, enlargin' one eye. Across his back was a sharpshootin' rifle.

"Har! I've been hearin' good things 'bout ye, boy! I think I'll enjoy teachin' ye. Come with me." Ole Fish-eye grabbed me by the shirt an' dragged me out of Avery's office and down a hole in the ground, down to an old shooter's nest.

"This be me lair. I've trained all o' the best sharpshooters here."

"Billy DeKidd?"

"Aye."

""Sure-shot" Frankie James?"

"Aye."

"Robbin Hood?"

"Aye."

"Louis LeBisque?"

"Aye, an' it's funny ye should mention him."

"Why's that?"

"Ye'll see. Anyways, on to yer trainin'" An' so, Ole Fish-eye instructed me in the ways of the musketeer, an' kept drillin' me fer hours. However, throughout the whole ordeal, I kept feelin' as if I was forgettin' somethin' important.

Finally, Ole Fish-eye was satisfied with my progress, an' gave me a gift as reward. I opened it up an' saw a red an' yellow an' black coat tailored to fit me perfectly, an' it looked like somethin' a lord would wear. With it was a black hat with gold trimmin's, an' a pair o' black boots with gold trimmin's

"No self-respectin' musketeer would go 'round wearin' what ye've got on. Go change an' let me see ye in 'em."

"Aye aye!" I did as he instructed, an' he approved o' me new look. After we exchanged pleasantries fer a bit, he told me where to find the treasure hunters, among them, Louis LeBisque.

I left the Musketeers Nest an' headed fer the Kraken Skulls tavern, where Old Fish-eye said I'd find the treasure hunters. 'Long the way, I saw Morgrim an' smacked meself in the head.

_So that's what I forgot!_

"Hey, Witchdoctor! Sorry I forgot 'bout ye. I got kinda distracted. Turns out, Avery cheated me out o' a good ship. Not really surprized, o' course. I mean, after all, even though he dresses up like Miss Priss' favorite dolly, he's still a pirate."

"Where'd you get those?" Morgrim pointed to me new clothes.

"'pparently, one o' Avery's old crew members is the one what's responsible fer trainin' all o' the island's musketeers. He trained me up a bit, made me even better at shootin', then he gave me these. Not too shabby, eh?"

"Not too shabby at all." Apparently he'd forgiven me fer forgettin' him. I then saw what he had on. He was decked out in a coat much like Avery's, only in red an' yellow like my new clothes an' what Bonnie Anne an' Wing wore. He wore some calf-huggin' black leather boots with a yellow ribbon 'round the knees. Atop his head was a fancy hat that was remarkably similar to the one Spymaster Deacon wore, only with gold trimmins an' a yellow bandana underneathe it.

On his belt he carried a fancy rapier that a lord might carry.

"Well, don't ye look fancy!"

"I spoke to Captain Avery after I didn't see you at the pier, and he hired me on as a privateer. Gave me this blade as a first payment. He told me that as long as I'm to serve as a pirate, I'll be in his employ. He said that as my first assignment I'm to accompany you on your quest for Gunn's gold and bring back the golden chalice from within the hoard. He said that I can take whatever I want from the hoard, but he wants that cup."

"What a coincidence. That's the same deal he made me."

"Well, we'll just have to bring him the chalice together. I'm sure there'll be enough gold for all of us."

"I hope yer right, but I'm a bit worried. He certainly wants that chalice, an' I've just got to wonder, why?"

"I'm sure it's nothing more than for its monetary value."

"It's what?"

"How much gold it's worth."

"Ahh."

"Well, shall we?"

"I suppose so."

Me an' Morgrim (an' company) headed fer the Kraken Skulls. I asked the bartender where to find the treasure hunters an' he, withouteven lookin' up, pointed to the basement opening. I nodded to him an' headed fer the basement, company in tow.

Once we was down there, we was immediately taken in by the sheer size of the crew in attendance.

"Aha! You must be ze newest member of ze crew!" A large crab guy said to me.

"Aye. M'name's Daniel Johnson, but mostfolks call me "Dead-eye", on account of I almost never miss my mark."

"My name is Louis LeBisque, at your service!" I froze up, having heard of Louis LeBisque's adventures for years.

"No, I am at yers, Mr. LeBisque. It is an honor to meet ye!"

"Hello, my name is Morgrim Legen- I mean, Mainstay. I am Captain Avery's newest recruit, a privateer."

I looked at me new friend an' mouthed "Mainstay?" to which he shrugged an mouthed the word "Avery".

"Aha! It is my pleasure to meet such great achieving young pirates, such as yourselves!"

"Alright, that's enough of that! We still have several matters to settle!" A grumpy old Rat guy said from the head of the table.

"Alright, ye. I know yer name from yer introduction." He said lookin' at me an' Morgrim. "But what about the rest o' ye?! If yer to serve under me, I'll need to know yer names!"

"I'm Bonnie Anne."

"Wing Chun."

"This is Miss Lizzie." I pointed to me new pet.

"And this is Shadow." Morgrim pointed to his bat.

_So that's the bat-thing's name._

"Alright, I'm Ratbeard, captain of the Rat Brigade, and leader of this expedition."

"Ah, no, my friend. It is I, Louis LeBisque who shall serve as leader of zis expedition, as I am ze one who recovered ze will!"

"Says ye! But how do we know ye even have the will?"

"I have ze will right here!"

"Arrrrrrgh! Get 'em boys! An' take that will!" The rats sprang from everywhere an' attacked Louis. Not wantin' to miss out on the treasure, I sprang to his defense, as did Wing, Bonnie, and Morgrim. Morgrim drew his sword, but looked like he didn't know how to use it, so he also pulled out a Troggy wand that he 'ad to 'ave gotten from Remmington's Steel.

He waved the wand around a bit an' his golden triangle appeared in the air again. This time, a tall white guy with one eye clawed his way up out of the ground. He picked up a large crate an' threw it at one o' the Wharf Rats, knockin' him out. The cyclops disappeared an' Morgrim waved his wand again. I pulled out me pistols an' started shootin' down the rats.

They was fast, an' agile, but me trainin' with Ole Fish-eye paid off, an' it only took me one shot each to take down several rats. Louis pulled out a harpoonin' gun an' started shootin down the rats as well. I looked to Morgrim an' saw that he had summoned the green troll-like guy again, but this one wasn't disappearin'. He had also summoned a livin' wooden mannequin that was runnin' 'round punchin' the rats left an' right.

When no more rats were attackin' me, I turned my sights on Ratbeard who was chargin' Louis. I shot at him, figurin' to take him down easily, but he blocked me shot with his sword.

I shot again, this time with both pistols, but he dodged one an' blocked the other again. I started shootin' rapidly, but his blade was fast, an' even though he only had one leg, he was nimble an' agile. He ran right up an' snatched the will from Louis' pocket, then bounded up the ladder yellin' "I've got the will! Finish them off, lads. I'll meet ye at the hideout!"

I started shootin' rapidly again, takin' down rat after rat after rat, but Ratbeard was already long gone by the time we had finished them all off.

"Louis LeBisque owes you his life. As payment, I shall serve you 'til my last breath, Mr. Daniel Johnson, or should I say, Captain Daniel?"

**I seriously need help here. If no one tells me what happens next, I'll probably have to resort to nothing but side quests from now on, and there's only so many of those. This'll be a much shorter story than I want it to be if I don't get help. PLEASE! Anyways, Read&Review, por favor!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Pirate's Life for Me

By PercyJackson67

As far back as I can remember, I've been a pirate. Me mum was a Witchdoctor, former leader o' the Water Moles of Rapa Nui. Me dad was a Privateer, formerly in the employ o' the Monquistan Navy. Eventually, the crew o' me parents' ship mutinied, an' turned us over to Spymaster Deacon, of the Armada, killin' me parents in the process. Boochbeard an' Mr. Gandry rescued me an' took me an' a new friend o' mine named Wing Chun to a pirates sanctuary led by Captain Avery.

Captain Avery told me that if I wanted to stay in the haven, I'd 'ave to pay some dues, but since I didn't 'ave any gold, he told me that if I could retrieve his Jade Amulet, stolen by his first mate, Finn Dorsal, he'd consider my dues for the first month or so paid. He said he'd even give me a ship. So Wing an' me set out to look fer Finn to retrieve the amulet from 'im.

During our search, we were asked to locate three slingshots that the Troggies were usin' to fling barrels o' gunpowder at the town so's the cannoners could destroy 'em, but I took the initiative an' destroyed the slingshots meself. A Fox Musketeer named Bonnie Anne joined my small crew o' now three, an' the three o' us set off again to find Finn. A man named Smollet told us to find a couple o' lubbers called Livsey an' Sheppard, an' that they'd know where Finn was.

We walked 'round a bit, an' eventually found Livsey in a cage. He'd been captured by the Troggies while he an' Sheppard was lookin' fer Finn, an' asked us fer help. We fought a Troggy Shaman an' some o' its friends in order to acquire a key to Livsey's cage an' set 'im free. After that, Bonnie Anne an' I shot down a bunch o' Cutthroat pirates to get us closer to the Skull Cave, where we found a note from Livsey's mate, Sheppard, what told Livsey to bring us to 'im so's he could tell us where to find Finn.

After we found Sheppard, 'e told us 'bout this shrine what could only be opened by a key, an' that inside, we'd find somethin' what would 'elp us get to Finn Dorsal. We 'ad to fight off a couple o' Cutthroats, but we found the key, opened the shrine an', with the help o' some lubber claimin' to use magic other than Hoodoo, we got the water shut off. The lubber joined my crew, or somethin' to that effect, an' vowed to help me get Finn.

Finally, we battled Finn Dorsal an' his lackeys. Wing Chun got wounded, but we managed to beat the Cutthroats, who all ran after Finn was beat. I recovered Avery's Jade Amulet an' took it back to him while Sheppard took Finn back. Avery gave me a letter that he said told Dockmaster Dan to give me a ship o' me own, as a reward, an' told Morgrim that he could barter for passage on a merchant's ship headin' fer Wizard City, but it wouldn't be leavin' fer another couple of months, so Morgrim decided to stick with me in the meantime.

Morgrim an' me went to the marketplace so he could buy some clothes from Outlaw's Outfitters, an' I could get a pair o' pistols from Remmington's Steel, an' get me new ship while I was at it. What I didn't figure on, though, was that Avery was a pirate, an' a good one at that. He cheated me, tellin' Docmaster Dan to give me a rickety raft instead o' a ship. No self-respectin' pirate would go sailin' around in the thin' Avery gave me, so I went off an' confronted him 'bout it. Instead o' correctin' himself, he introduced me to a member o' his crew, a master musketeer called Ole Fish-eye, who took me on as an apprentice, trained me up a bit, an' gave me a uniform a musketeer could be proud o'. Morgrim became a privateer, hired on by Avery to keep an eye on me.

Ole Fish-eye told me where a bunch of treasure hunters were meetin', an' Avery told me he'd get me on the crew lookin' fer the treasure. I went to the Kraken Skulls tavern basement, but the treasure hunters broke out into a fight, instigated by Captain Ratbeard, of the Wharf Rats. Ratbeard stole the treasure map from Avery's friend, Louis LeBisque, an' ran off with it, leavin' us fer dead with his crew members. We helped LeBisque finish off the rats, an' Louis joined me crew as thanks fer savin' his life.

"Alright, now zat we have zat settled, let us go find zat rat bastard, and take back my will!"

"Right! He's got the bloody map!" I said as we scrambled up the steps to find Ratbeard.

"Hey!" We heard comin' from somewhere in the tavern. We looked around, until an old homeless-lookin' man caught our attention.

"Did ye want someone, old man?"

"You lookin' fer Ratbeard?"

"Aye."

"He came barrellin' through here like a greyhound with his tail on fire! Hehe! Ran right out the front door! Go get 'em!"

"Thank ye very much fer yer assisstance." I bowed , then turned and ran out the door, lookin' round fer a flash of grey hair.

"Hey! You there!" I turned left an' looked down at the one who had shouted. He looked a lot like Livsey.

"Aye?"

"I assume you're looking for Ratbeard?"

"Aye, d'ye know where the bastard went?"

"Yeah, he seems to have that effect on people. Anyways, he ran that way, towards the docks." I didn't bother to thank him, only turned and ran off towards the pier.

"What d'ye want?" Dan shouted as soon as he saw me.

"Ratbeard!"

"Yeah, he hopped 'board his ship, an' sailed clear off. Ye won't find him'round here, anywhere."

"Black beards!"

Just then, I heard someone whistle. I turned to look at an old cat standing near the pier. He wore black glasses an' carried a walkin' stick. I figured he must be blind, cause he didn't seem to notice me starin' at him.

"Did ye want somethin', old man?"

"So glad you asked, young pirate."

"How'd ye know I was a pirate, if yer blind?"

"One, you speak like only a pirate or a sailor does. Two, yer chasin' after Ratbeard, which means you're either Armada, or a pirate, and I doubt you're Armada, because of the way you speak. And three, this is a pirate sanctuary. Who else but a pirate would be here?"

"Does that mean yer a pirate, then?"

"Was. I was a pirate, in my day. But that's enough of idle chitchat. You're looking for Ratbeard, aren't you? I can help you, young pirate."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am called Blind Mew."

"I'm "Dead-eye" Daniel Johnson."

"And you're companions?"

"How'd ye know I had companions?"

"A pirate must be part of a crew, or he's no pirate at all. Plus, I can smell them."

"Ah. Well, this one's Bonnie Anne."

"Be more specific!"

"What?"

"Which one is she?"

"This one."

"I can't see! What does she smell like?"

"Er... huh? Thought ye said ye could smell her already."

"I can! But there are several different scents, so I need you to tell me which scent she is!"

"Er... okay?" I bent over an' sniffed Bonnie Anne while Morgrim an' Wing tried their best not to laugh.

"Well?"

"She's... that is, she smells... I don't know, feminine?"

"Feminine?!" Bonnie Anne said, shocked an' roilin' mad. "I'll give ye "feminine"!" She drew back her arm as if to punch me.

"Wait! I can hear, too! So, I take it the fox is the one called Bonnie Anne?"

"How'd ye know she was a fox?"

"Foxes have a distinctive smell. A sly, yet, somehow charming scent, that hints of superior intelligence."

"Well, this old fogey knows how to speak to a lady!" Bonnie Anne forgot about hittin' me an' nodded in approval.

"And the one you called Wing Chun?"

"He's the one that smells like a crane."

"I cannot smell crane! Cranes smell too much like seagull, and there are many gulls around here!"

"Of course they do." I muttered as I bent over to smell Wing Chun. He raised his arm, teasingly givin' me a whiff o' his armpit, causin' Morgrim to burst out laughin'.

"Er... He... smells... terrible! When's the last time ye had a bath?!"

"Bath? What is a bath?" Wing joked, an' Bonnie an' me gagged. Even a pirate needs to bathe once in a while.

"Seriously?!"

"No. I took a bath only three days before I was captured by the Armada. That was about... say... three weeks before I met you, and Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry rescued us."

I gagged again. "Well, Mr. Blind Mew, Wing smells... like... the backside of a horse."

"Hey!" We all turned to see a brown horse-guy with brown hair, and a black mane and facial hair. Beside him was a female pirate with two short knives strapped to her waist.

"Subodai, calm down. He meant no offense, I'm sure."

"He better well have not! I am not afraid to behead him!"

"I know, you're not afraid of anything." The girl had waist-length blonde hair and blue eyes, uncharacteristically kind fer a pirate. She wore a simple blue bandana with a white swan feather pinned to it that matched her deep blue vest, which she wore over a white blouse. Over her blue leggins she had a white midriff wrap. She wore blue boots similar to Morgrim's black ones. One of her knives had a very thin blade, obviously meant fer quick thrustin' an' stabbin'. The other had a thick blade, with four loops 'round the hilt to protect the fingers.

"I want to apologize, for my first mate, Subodai."

"It's alright. I should apologize fer me unkind remark that obviously insulted ye, honored Subodai."

"You speak very well. I accept your apology. Do not make such remarks again while in my presence."

"I won't."

"Good. Shall we go then, Captain?"

"Subodai, how often do I have to tell you to call me "Gene"?"

"I apologize, Gene. It will not happen again."

"That's what you said last time."

"Indeed. Shall we go then, Gene?"

"No I'd like to talk to my new friends for a little bit. That is, if they want to be my friends." She said it as a question, aimed at me an' me crew.

"I would be delighted." Morgrim said as he walked up, grabbed her hand an' kissed it.

"What are ye doin'? She wants a friend, not a lover!" I shouted to him. He stood up an' smirked at me, an' I heard Bonnie Anne giggle behind me.

"I don't see what's so funny 'bout it. We only just met an' he's already tryin' to jump into bed with her!"

"It's a sign of respect, and charm, "Dead-eye". But of course, I wouldn't expect _you_ to know that." I turned to see that Dirk Anderson character walkin' up, followed by some shaggy goat character an' a water mole.

I tensed up at just the sight of him.

"What are ye doin' here, Dirk?"

"For your information, I happen to live on this island, same as you, so I may go wherever I wish to so long as I ave the means to get there. I was merely going to the docks. My ship is docked there, and I wish to go sailing. So, if you'd be so kind as to move your ass out of my way, I would appreciate it."

"You've got some mouth on you." Morgrim said,obviously not likin' him as much as I do, but when he said that, Dirk turned his attention to Gene, instead.

"Well, well, well. I can't say as I'm surprised you would end up with her, "Dead-eye". After all, the lower class tends to stick together. Isn't that right, "Gene"?"

"Leave me alone, Dick, I mean, Dirk."

"You'll take that back, "Crazy" Guinevere."

"I'm not crazy!" She shouted back immediately, drawin' the attention o' everyone within earshot. Meanin' half o' Skull Island.

"Keep telling yourself that." Dirk laughed, a sinister laugh.

"Take that back, Dirk." I said as I pulled me pistols on him. He gulped slightly as he stared down four barrels of death, but then he laughed again, containin' no trace o' fear in him.

"Put those away, before you hurt yourself."

"I happen to be apprenticed to Ole Fish-eye, greatest sharpshooter in the seven seas."

Morgrim, Subodai an' Gene drew their blades, Bonnie Anne pointed her cannon at the water mole, an' Wing stared down the goat.

"Exactly. You're _apprenticed_ to Ole Fish-eye. Meaning you haven't completed your training. Madame Vadima has already said she could teach me no more."

"Madame Vadima?"

"Goes to show what you know. I'll bet Crazy could tell you."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Take it back, Dirk!" I fired a shot into the air as a warnin'. people all over started to gether in a wide circle, chantin' "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Well, it looks like the people have spoken." Dirk smiled. Quick as a bullet, he jumped to the side an' thrusted his fist out, his staff in hand. Toxic green energy flashed forward an' struck me in the chest. I went flyin' through the air, knockin' Morgrim to the ground.

I got back up an' started firin' rapidly at the witchdoctor. Green energy kept flashin' 'round him, blockin' my spark pellets from hittin' their mark.

"Hmm. Hoodoo is very similar to Death magic. Perhaps I could do this!" Morgrim said, an' waved his sword in an arc. The triangle thin' appeared, an' turned into a shield that hovered in front o' me. This time, the shield was black, with a silver skull on it. Another green flash of energy surged forward, but the shield stopped it in its tacks, disappearin' along with it.

Dirk sneered angrily. Off to the side, I noticed that the goat an' Wing Chun were exchangin' blows, an' blockin' each others. I'd never seen anyone able to fight like Wing, soI was mezmerized a bit, until another green flash of energy send me sprawlin'. I looked up an' saw that Morgrim had started fightin' the water mole with magic, both of them evenly matched.

Subodai, Gene an' Bonnie Anne stood behind me, weapons ready. I stood back up an' started shootin' at Dirk again, accompanied by Bonnie Anne.

Even with Bonnie Anne shootin', too, our pellets still couldn't get past the green energy. Subodai carged forward, bringing his sword up in an arc. The sword bounced harmlessly off the wall of Hoodoo.

Gene started dartin' 'round the circle, lookin' fer somthin', but I couldn't figure what. She was fast, though, like the Wharf Rats I'd downed earlier, faster, even.

"Give it up, "Dead-eye". You'll never get past my defenses."

I lowered me guns, which surprized everyone around, includin' me own crew. I raised one again, not botherin' to focus on the shot. I fired one bullet, an', as expected, it didn't hit Dirk, but the magic wall. I focused instead on the wall itself. I concentrated on the place I hit, an' made a startlin' discovery.

The wall wasn't a wall, it was a ghost.

** So, lemme know what you think, and tell me what happens after the battle in the tavern, please. Otherwise I'll have to keep dragging this battle out, and it'll get boring.**


End file.
